


Amber and Kathleen: Misplaced Overreaction

by a54321



Category: Amber and Kathleen, OOT94 - Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3'slatest idea, where Kathleen… Well, read the title. Amber and Kathleen are the creations ofOOT94.





	Amber and Kathleen: Misplaced Overreaction

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:**[Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)'s latest idea, where Kathleen… Well, read the title. Amber and Kathleen are the creations of [OOT94](https://www.deviantart.com/oot94).
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not. 

Everything was perfect!

At least, that’s how Kathleen felt at the moment. Things were going absolutely wonderfully with Jason. Their date last night had actually gone forward WITHOUT Kathleen suffering any embarrassment from her sister or anyone else. And now, with her last class of the day finished, she was going to catch him in the parking lot to try and set up another date with him.

Looking through the parking lot, it didn’t take long to find where he was parked at, his car being easy enough to spot. There he was, putting his backpack in the backseat and opening the passenger seat for the girl with black hair and…

“…What?” she asked herself in disbelief as she saw him give the girl, who was slim and stood about a head taller than him, a big hug before said girl got in the car.

Having never seen him when he leaves from school before, a few thoughts entered Kathleen’s mind then. Thoughts such as who was that girl, why is Jason ganging out with her, do they meet up after school a lot?

Most importantly though, “Whyyyyyyy?!” she cried out while dramatically falling to her knees and looking up as Jason drove away with the unknown girl. Things had been going so well with him, and now there’s some other girl entering the picture!

-

Minutes later, Kathleen was in her own car and driving over to her little sister’s school to pick up Amber on the way home. Well, doing that while glaring furiously at the road with angry tears on the verge of clouding her vision if they didn’t start spilling soon.

Pulling up to Amber’s school, Kathleen found herself a parking space and wiped her eyes. “It’s alright Kath.” she told herself. “I’m sure it’s nothing. That girl was probably just one of his friends or whatever, it’s not like HE DOESN’T LOVE MEEE!” she sobbed out, eyes wide with anime-like sadness before she planted her face on the steering wheel.

After a few moments of this, she heard a *tap tap* sound on the window. Lifting her head up, Kathleen saw Amber looking at her through the window looking confused. “Kath,” she shouted to be heard through the window, “I don’t know why you’re upset THIS time, but can you let me I the car so we can talk about at home?!”

And like that, Kathleen suddenly had a new emotion to channel.

-

“NyeeahhOWWW!” Amber squealed as she was lifted off her feet outside the car by her baby blue unicorn panties. “KathleeeEEEN! Naaahhhht HEEERRE!” she begged/shrieked, face turning bright red as some of her classmates, waiting around for their own rides, watched her get her panties pulled on.

“No!” Kathleen shouted. “How dare you be so insensitive in the face of my EMOTIONAL CRISIS!” To be fair to Amber, this was far from Kathleen’s first ‘emotional crisis’ over very little.

Not that it was stopping Kathleen from pulling down Amber’s jeans. “EEEP!” the small blonde squeaked while curling up her legs o try and over herself, unintentionally causing her self to sink deeper into the wedgie. “Nyghh!”

Bouncing the squeaking and groaning girl to expose the leghole’s of her panties, the tall blonde gripped them with both hands. “Now, how about a little spin before I take you home?” Kathleen asked before starting to spin around. 

“YaaaAAAAAHHHOOWWWIEEEE!” Amber shrieked, eyes widening as cotton dug into and chafed up her crack, going deeper with each spin. Finally, after several circles ere spun and the panties got up to Amber’s neck, Kathleen did a hard stop and pull. “GYYYYOWWWOW! OWIE, OWOWIE! OWWWW!”

With that last great pull having done its job, Kathleen put on the finishing touches by setting Amber down and pulling the waistband of the unicorn panties over her sister’s face and letting it get hooked on the small girl’s nose. “There we go, now you’ve got a little mask to hide your face.” the older girl said before giving her sister’s little wedgied butt a slap.

“Ow!”

“Now hop on in the car.”

With Amber’s pants around her ankles, she was forced to do exactly that to avoid tripping as she got in the passenger seat.

-

Pulling up in the driveway of their home, Kathleen looked to her sister after putting the car in park and taking the key out of the ignition. “We’re home.”

“Great…” Amber muttered. “Can you let me out of this wedgie now.”

“Not until-“ *BVVVV* Kathleen paused as her phone vibrated in her pocket, as it had a couple times while she was driving. “Hang on, let me see who’s texting me.” Taking out her phone and looking at the screen, Kathleen bit her lip as she saw the text was from Jason. _Oh, what do I do?_ she thought, already worrying that this might be some mean break up text or something like that.

Taking a deep breath, she swiped the screen and brought up the messages from Jason. The first one reading, **_Hey Kath, my sis wants to go out for ice cream with us tomorrow so she can meet u. Is that alright?_** __

_Below that was a picture of Jason and the girl she’d seen him getting in the car with after school. Following that was a message saying, ** _Hard to believe that she’s a year younger, but I guess she got some of the height that I didn’t. Heh…_** ___

Sagging into the car seat, Kathleen let out a sigh of relief. “It was just his sister…” Then a thought occurred to her. “OMG! I’m going to meet his sister!” That would certainly be a step forward in their budding relationship. 

“Um… Kath?” Amber said, awkwardly squirming in her seat, atomic wedgie still in place. 

Her mood now much brighter, Kathleen began undoing her sister’s atomic wedgie. “Sorry about that Amber. Let me help you.” 

_And just like that, everything was perfect again._  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml766315648']=[] 


End file.
